The invention relates to a combination screwdriver with illumination, particularly one with proper illumination at the front of a tool part (one of a range of screwdriver bits) to facilitate the user to work in a dark area; the connector part of the invention may be compatible to applications to a conventional electricity-powered or combination screwdrivers, to enhance the applicability and economical efficiency of the product.
Conventionally, a regular screwdriver, including an independent type or a combination type, does not involve a lighting device, as a result, the lack of lighting on the screw position will be inconvenient to the work, or even the operation can become impossible, it will be quite inconvenient to hold a screwdriver in one hand and a flashlight in the other hand of the user; therefore, to redress the above shortcomings and provide the consumers with a better and practical product, there comes another type of screwdriver involving a lighting device installed inside its handle, said lighting device works like a regular flashlight, with the lighting coming out of the front of the handle to achieve the purpose of producing a screwdriver with lighting, for the convenience of consumers. However, such a conventional construction involves a lighting device installed inside the handle, it will have the weakness that when the light is too far away from the end of the screwdriver, so the light will become dim, or the light will be obstructed by a connector or a cylinder; said device could not be applicable to an electricity-powered screwdriver or a conventional socket wrench; furthermore, said lighting device is installed inside a handle, so it is not applicable to a combination screwdriver with a different joining construction, causing some inconveniences and unnecessary waste.
In view of the above shortcomings in a conventional type of combination screwdriver construction, or even an electricity-powered screwdriver or socket wrench, the inventor has devoted in intensive research, based on many years of experience in R&D, and has finally come up with a brand-new type of combination screwdriver with illumination.